Rage Of Darkness/Chapter 13.
Darunai VS Fonso The Goron leaps at Fonso, throwing fist after fist at him. Fonso moves back and forth, side to side, dodging the beast's attacks. He pulls out his sword and strikes at his stomach. His sword shatters into pieces! The Goron laughs. "Nice try small fry! My stomachs is rock hard!" He shouts. "....hehehe." Fonso snickers. " What is so funny?" Darunai ask. " If your stomach is like a rock, then must be able to melt like one too! Behold! Blaze Hurricane!" Fonso shouts. Fonso back flips away to a tree. He chants out gibberish. Darunai moves quick. He grabs a huge boulder and spins around. He releases it at Fonso, but it is to late for as soon as the rock is aerial, Fonso slaps his hand down on the log he sits upon and presses down. Twili-like writings appear all around his position and a black portal erupts. The rock flies in. A huge purple, black and green dragon soars out. "WHO THE HELL THREW A ROCK AT ME!!!" It shouts. " He did Blaze, lets take him out!" Fonso shouts out with a grin on his face. The dragon nods. Fonso leaps onto it and they jut at Darunai. Darunai catches the dragon's snout, stopping it slightly from impact. He and the dragon are struggling to push each other out of the way. Darunai holds him down with hand while putting on some glowing silver gloves, with no fingers and crystals at the knuckles. He drove his fist right between his eyes, launching him backwards with a static charge. The dragon recovered quickly enough to see that Darunai had leaped at him with another fist. He opened his mouth and released a spinning flamethrower at Darunai. Darunai was five seconds slow and his arm got burned, but he still managed to deliver the final blow to the dragon that sent him back through the portal. Fonso quickly leaped up and grabbed Darunai. The two had each other open for a last blow. Fonso and Darunai both slammed each others head into each other. They both plummeted down to the ground. They hit the dirt hard, knocking them both out. Sonata Vs Shatter The female twili transformed into her wolf form and the two engaged in a dog fight. Shatter slapped her with his paw giving her a good, deep slash across her left eye. He furiously slashed back. Fonso dodged it smoothly. He a perfect opportunity to deliver a powerful attack. He took the offer and released a powerful dark energy-like bark at her ribs, launching her into a trees. The trees fall down on her, creating large dust. Out of the dust, she darted straight at Fonso. Snapping on to his right upper leg. He transformed into his twili body. She was still gripping on. He grabbed her by her throat and choked her. She released and was slowly transforming back. He though her back at the trees. She failed to transform back. He pulled out his ball and chain and awaited her to leap out. Japas Vs Andrea Japas looked to see his girlfriend being thrown into trees. Andrea runs out at Japas. "Yummy! Fishy!" She shouts. " What the hell?" He says and jumps to the right, dodging her as she leaped to bite him. She leaps at him throwing cat-like slaps at him. Japas barely dodges them, she is throwing them really fast. She releases magical attacks at him. Her first one is light strikes. One comes at him directly. He back flips, dodging it. She unleashes another towards his upper body. He tries to block it but he is shocked deeply. He throws a fin-arang at her. It successfully hits her in her stomach. He recovers quickly and unleashes another magic attack. She is now trying to roast him with fire balls. He it is getting extremely hard to dodge these ones because they are being released so many at a time. He pulls out a bomb and attaches it to his fin-arang. He tosses it at her. It explodes. The fire balls stop. The explosion clouds clear up and reveal that she protected herself with a energy shield. She uses one last attack. It would seem that she has used a great amount of energy. Andrea unleashes a huge spinning flamethrower, much like that to of the dragon Fonso summoned. She falls down from loss of what was left of her energy. Japas is to weak and to tired to dodge, therefore the flame eats Japas. It goes through where he was standing and collides into a wall like a ghost. Japas is left and slides down, he's dead. Selene Vs Ty Phase 1: Quick Start "I am going to succeed where I failed those years ago, though it is sad your sister is dead, I will just settle for killing you!" I say manically. " Ty, it's not to late! turn yourself over now, and the punishment won't be severe." Selene says sadly. " It's to late for me, but I will promise you a horrible death!" I reply. "Please! Don't make me have to kill you!" She says frantically. " AHAHA! You, kill me? Never! Besides, after what you did, death is the only thing that will happen today." " No! That was not right what we did, but we are all sorry for it!" "Enough of this! I shall not surrender. Now come to die as for I have gotten bored of these words you toss at me." Phase 2: The Chase "Well then, lets fight. Try to get me while I am on my horse!" She shouts. But as she said that, Sonata jumps out of the trees. But she is unprepared for her early demise. For as she leaps out Shatter shows her why he is called shatter. He swings his ball and chain around, catching Sonata by the ribs and literally shatters every bone in her body against a rock. As she impacts with it, blood shoots out from all sides. Shatter retracts his death tool to reveal her body now embedded into the rock. "SONATA!!! NO!!!" Selene shouts. "Shatter, wolf now!" I shout. He nods and transforms. He runs to my side. I hop on and now we chase down Selene. She throws many items down at us to try and stop us as we chase her around the top of the mountain. She uses bombs, her boomerang and even magic tricks, which we completely pass. We catch up to her and I unsheathe my blade. She does the same and we slash at each other. She manages to hit Shatter. Her sword leaves a deep wound with in his spine. He trips over and slowly bleeds to death. Once again I must attend to his wounds. But I am only to save him enough for about ten minutes. She turns around and charges at me. I pull out my bow and arrow. I launch one straight at her horse, which instantly kills her because it is logged into her brain through the center between her eyes. She slides to halt and Selene flies off. " My sister gave me the horse, you will pay for this!" Selene shouts. " Ah, I killed your sister's horse. Great now I will desecrate her tomb! Come Selene, let me show you what I would have done to her!" I say evilly. Courage Vs Rage She charges at me with her blade, swinging madly to try and take my head off. Tears running down her face because I hurt her feelings for what I have said. All I can do is laugh inside. "No more! I will release the most sacred thing my sister past down to me!" She yells to me which I am standing ten feet in front of her. " And what would that be?" I sarcastically ask. " The Triforce Of Courage!!!" She yells out. " The what!?!" I ask out frantically. A bright ray of light shines down upon her. She walks out of it. She now glows with a golden shade and her blade carries a green aura. " No matter if you have the retarded gold triangle. I will still kill you!" I shout out once more. I run at her full of rage and anger, remembering what she did and things her sister did. So it would seem from my past that her sister was also part of my army and my love. But she betrayed me for Hyrule and created this group of saviors to stop me. So it would seem that at my last minute of "death" I thought about her once more. Haha, what a hopeless love. She was clearly older than me. I hope she is dead now. With these thoughts in mind and remembering what her younger sister did to me, I fight roughly. I cheat, take cheap shots at her, touch places on her to make her stop blocking giving me a open shot. But she moves like lightning. I have made a horrible mistake! I swung to early at her. She dodges and in return thrust her blade into my stomach. I just black out. Courage Vs Darkness "Ty! Ty! Get up!" Andrea says over and over again. I open my eyes to see her by my side. Selene appears to seeing Japas and Sonata. " Oh your okay! I thought I had lost you! Get up! We need to kill this girl." "Alright, lets get her." I say trying to get up. Suddenly my blood goes cold and my heart stops. Selene has just struck Andrea with her sword. " You must be begging to die!" Selene shouts. I look at her. Tears streaming down my eyes. "Aww, did I kill your girlfriend?" Selene ask evilly with a laugh at the end. I begin to glow red slightly. "........I"M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" I shout out in a demonic voice. Pressure is created all around us. It forces Selene into a wall. I check on Andrea. She's hurt badly. She might not make it if I don't move quickly. I pick her up and put her down next to Fonso who is barely getting up. " HELPE HER!!!" I scream at Fonso. He nods. I Selene lashes at me. I fall down and something happens. I suddenly remember something about my sword. I haven't released a lock on it. This lock will determine the out come of the battle. I rise quickly and slash at Selene. I knew she'd block so I hit real hard so she'd fly back, which she did. She falls back 30 feet away. She launches light arrows at me through her sword. A odd force comes up from me and stops the attacks. It is a shadow of some sort of dragon. It looks at me and then taps the sword. " I will be waiting in the Gerudo Desert." It says, but only I can hear it. My swords turns black. It suddenly reforms slightly. It changes from an ordinary sword to a demonic saber. It's blade glows red. I now have a red aura. Selene gets up. We look at each other and walk closer. We both stop at the same time. We leap at each other one last time. Both blades collide. We go back slightly and run back and engage in a hi-speed sword fight. I slash at her and my sword is greeted by her's. She slashes and her sword is greeted by mine. We come to an end. One final slash at each other. Both blades collide once again, but this time both dark and light forces slam into each other. So much power is being released that it ends in an explosion. We both launch off the mountain! Rage Of Darkness "Where am I?" I ask a figure in front of me. " Oh you are alive!! You fell off the mountain! I thought you were dead!" A girl screams frantically. " Well I guess I'm not. Who are you?" I ask. " My name is Romani. Who are you?" She ask back. " I can't remember." I reply searching on the ground. My hand stumbles upon a sword and suddenly I remember who I am. I look back at her differently. " My name is Ty, The Rage Of Terror. Now, loose the skirt." " What......stop... no..no....NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The End.....nope. << Chapter 12